Gallaghergirls with Blackthrone aim
by ShelbySaysOhai
Summary: Its summer time! and the main charters im eatchor
1. Chapter 1

**I`m thinking about doing a im stroy about them in the summer and they im eatchor soo here are the..**

**IM NAMES!**

**Gallaghergirl= Cammie**

**Duchess= Bex**

**Bookworm= Liz**

**Peock= Macey**

**Smirk= Zach**

**Greekgod= Grant**

**Smartman= Jonas**

**Stronghold= Nick**

**Should i do this is this? a good(e) idea ? tell ,e in your reviwes! If you dont like them then please give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im changing her im name to ggirl okay**

**Ggirl= Cammie**

**Duchess= Bex**

**Bookworm= Liz**

**Peock= Macey**

**Smirk= Zach**

**Greekgod= Grant**

**Smartman= Jonas**

**Stronghold= Nick**

**CH1**

**Ggirl has logged in**

**Duchess has logged in**

**Bookworm has logged in**

**Peacock has logged in**

**Ggirl: hey whats upp?**

**Duchess: hey nuthing much im board here yall?**

**Peackok: board ugh this campain trail is boaring Yall?**

**Bookworm: im about to tan again Cams?**

**Ggirl: Board i have nothing to do basisdes mucking the stalls eww**

**Duchess: I have nithing 2 do**

**ALL: same here**

**Duches i have to go bed time**

**Bookworm: taning time**

**Peackok: Stupid campian trail have to go smile for the camerea**

**All: Bye**

**Smirk has logged in**

**Ggir: oh great its you**

**Smirk: dont lie u like it that im here**

**Ggirl: in million years Goode**

**Smirk: I like it that your here**

**Ggril: Sure you do**

**Smirk: I do**

**Ggirl: really if you do then you would of have contact with me biy of course you dont soo i dont like it that your here so back off about it **

**Smirk: Cammie i couldnt i would of liked to but i couldnt**

**Ggirl: why**

**Smirk: couldnt the stupid school wouldnt allow us**

**Ggril: forreal ask any of the guys**

**Ggirl: fine i will**

**Smirk: and i would of told you this sonner**

**Ggril told me what**

**Smirk: that i like you**

**Ggirl: YOU WHAT!**

**A/N HEHEHE CLIFFY SORT OF**

**SUMMERROCKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im changing her im name to Chamelon okay**

**Chamelon= Cammie**

**Duchess= Bex**

**Bookworm= Liz**

**Peock= Macey**

**Smirk= Zach**

**Greekgod= Grant**

**Smartman= Jonas**

**Stronghold= Nick**

**CH2**

**Chamelon has logged in**

**Duchess has logged in**

**Bookworm has logged in**

**Peacock has logged in**

**Chamelon****: I have something to tell yall**

**ALL: WHAT!**

**Chamelon : Zach told me he liked me!**

**All : WHAT!**

**Chamelon: thats what i said**

**Peackok: Wish i was there I can help you you know what idk about the campain trail im coming NOW**

**Duchess: get me a ticket and Liz one to **

**Peackok: will do**

**Peackok has logged of**

**Duchess has logged of**

**Chamlon has logged off**

**Smartman has logged on**

**Bookworm : hi Jonas**

**Smartman: hi lizzy **

**Bookworm : did you hear that Zach told Cams he liked her?**

**Smartman: yess he told the guys that he was going to do it 2 days ago **

**Bookworm : no way he did it yesterday**

**Smartman: thats kool but he didnt say he loved her**

**Bookworm: what do you mean?**

**Smartman : I Jonas Michael Anderson Love You**

**Bookworm : I love you 2**

**Smirk has logged in**

**Chamelon has looged in**

**Bookworm has logged off**

**Smartman has logged off**

**Chamelon: Zach I like you 2**

**Smirk: I dont like you I love you**

**Chamelon: aww I love you 2**

**Chamelon: were r u**

**Smirk: some were**

**Chamelon: ugh you ruined the moment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im changing her im name to Chamelon okay**

**Chamelon= Cammie**

**Duchess= Bex**

**Bookworm= Liz**

**Peock= Macey**

**Smirk= Zach**

**Greekgod= Grant**

**Smartman= Jonas**

**Stronghold= Nick**

**CH2**

**Chamelon has logged in**

**Duchess has logged in**

**Bookworm has logged in**

**Peacock has logged in**

**Chamelon****: I have something to tell yall**

**Greekgod has logged on **

**Smirk has logged on**

**Smirk: Grant whats up**

**Greekgod: nothing have you told her yet**

**Smirk: yes she said she likes me back**

**Greekgod: Dude thats awsome I wish I could do tell Bex that**

**Smirk: no worries you will some time**

**Chamelon has logged on**

**Duchess has logged on**

**Chamelon: cant wait for yall to come so we can get tans and stuff**

**Smirk: ohhh gallaghergirl is gonna wear a bikinni I want to see**

**Greekgod: I agree but only on Bex**

**Duchess: ugh mean are pigs**

**Chamelon: I agree with that statement**

**Chamelon has logged off**

**Duchess has logged off**

**Greekgod: wait Bex **

**Peackok has logged on**

**Bookworm has logged on**

**Smartman has looged on**

**Stronhold has logged on**

**Peackok: guess what**

**Greekgod: what **

**Greekgod: wait you got a new nose job and u have a smaller nose that can tell when its raining**

**Peackok: no and what?**

**Smirk: nevermond dont listen to him and what**

**Peackok: all of us have tickits to Nebraska**

**Smirk: when**

**Stronghold: Tuseday**

**Greekgod: dose Bex know**

**Bookworm: yess everybody dose besides Cams**

**Smartman: will you be my girlfriend Liz**

**Bookworm yess**

**Peackok: AWWWW**

**Stronghold: wait Macey will you be my girlfriend**

**Peackok: YESSSSSS**

**Bookworm awww**

**A/N HOPE YA LIKED IT AND IF YOU READ THE LAST CHAPPIE OF THE BABY RULES STILL GO FOR ALL OF THEM MEAN REVIEW WONT SEE NEW CHAPPIE FOR THAT BOOK SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE PUTTING ON NICE REVIEWS BUT IT HUTRS TO SEE PEOPLE WHO DO THAT :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**here we go**

**Chamelon= Cammie**

**Duchess= Bex**

**Bookworm= Liz**

**Peock= Macey**

**Smirk= Zach**

**Greekgod= Grant**

**Smartman= Jonas**

**Stronghold= Nick**

**Ch4**

**Duchess has logged in**

**Greekgod has logged in**

**Duchess: whats upp Grant**

**Greekgod: nothing much packing we leave in two days**

**Duchess: haha i aalredy packed**

**Greekgod: Bex I really like you for a matter of fact im in love you its been relly hard for me to tell you casue I thought you didnt like me**

**Duchess: aww I love you to**

**Greekgod: what a relif Thank god**

**Duchess: I always have you know whats horrible **

**Greekgod: what**

**Duchess: Cammie she thinks she avrange but she isnt she can beat me in P&E, the best gymness ive ever seen, the best pavment artist, and is beautful byt she dont see it**

**Greekgod: yea but nat as pretty as you and and I think your my number 1**

**Duchess: Aww**

**Smirk has logged in**

**Smirk: whats up**

**Duchess: nothing you**

**Greekgod: packing**

**Smirk: im alredy done**

**Greekgod: somebody wants to see his gallagher girl**

**Smirk: do you want to die **

**Greekgod: is shutting up now**

**Duchess: well **

**Smirk: ?**

**Duchess: do you **

**Smirk: do you what**

**Duchess: ugh your clueless**

**Duchess has logged off**

_**A/N NOW THE REAL WORLD**_

**CPOV**

I cant wait to see the girls its been soo long. I just got done tumbling and riding flash. Now im on the roof. Ugh now i see him. Him is Eric Smith. He is this guy that has a big crush on me and he wont stop stalking me. thankfully my grandparents know. 3 2 1 I`m off the roof to set up the security. Now they know. Yess they now im a spy in traning because they were spies too. Now nappy. Then aim. Goodnight/ afternoon? Bye!

**A/N IM GOING TO DO THAT FOR NOW ON HOPE YA LIKED IT!**

**I MIGHT CHANGED MY NAME**

**SUMMERROCKS**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N IM SOO SORRY BUT ...

MY NEW NAME IS SHELBYGOODE JUST TO LET YALL KNOW I CHANGED IT I THOOUGHT I NEEDED TO CHANGED IT BECAUSE IT NEEDDED TO BE CHANDED SOOO :)

SHELBYGOODE

P.S YESS MY FIRST NAME IS SHELBY AND THATS ALL IM GIVING OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Id names**

**Chamelon= Cammie**

**Duchess= Bex**

**Bookworm= Liz**

**Peackok= Macey**

**Smirk= Zach**

**Greekgod= Grant**

**Smartman= Jonas**

**Stronghold= Nick**

**ch6**

**Duchess has logged in**

**Bookworm has logged in**

**Peackok ahs logged in**

**Smirk has logged in**

**Greekgod has logged in**

**Smartman has logged in**

**Stronghold has logged in**

**Bookwork: whats upp guys**

**Greekgod nothing about to leave yall**

**Duchess: same**

**Smirk: I`m already at the airport**

**Peackok and Stronghold: same**

**Smartman: Liz and mine is about start**

**Greekgod: I just got to the airport**

**Duchess: Me to **

**Chamelon has logged in**

**Chamelon: whats up**

**Duchess: nothing you**

**Chamelon: Just got done ridding flash**

**Greekgod: who is flash**

**Chamelon: my horse he is a fast galloper so I named him flash**

**Greekgod: I wish I had a horse**

**Chamelon: Okay**

**Chamelon has been disconneted**

**Duchess, Bookworm, and Peackok: Eric**

**Smirk: Who is eric?**

**Duchess: He is this dude thats stalks Cams**

**CPOV**

Ugh why wont he stop stalking me It gets anoying. He wont stop Lets go set up the alarms. Now I go get a tan. I put on a green abd blue bikkini and short shorts and a tangtop because grams wants me to go get some butter, milk,eggs, shugar, and flower. so i put on some flipflops and ran to the truck. So I got there and got the stuff and payed and got back to the truck. I gave the stuff to grams and went to the pool. I herd a noise and saw a taxi I knew it there here! I but on the shorts and got on flash and I started to gallop. Do you want to know why? I saw him. As in Zach. So I ran to the horse and we did a lap and they saw us so I yelled "WEYA!" Flash went faster. We did a half a lap and we were a mile from the pool were they were at. Then I herd a nosie and 5 people in black came out with stallions. They tried to kickmebut i got on a branch and swung twoofthem off tehre horses. ten i got back on flash and then i kicked one off . Then I jumped on ones and pushed him off then the i pushed the other one off and I got the rope from Flash and tied them up and used this cool thing to pick them upp and called solonon to pick tem up he came in a flash in 5 mon and took the mto the headquators. Then i rode back and said " Well thanks for the help!"

**A/N I MAY NOT WRITE NO MORE CAUSE OF THE MEAN REVIWES I`VE BEEN GETTING IF YOU HATE MY STORIES THEN DONT READ THEM! I WILL WRITE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THEM!**

**SHELBYGOODE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Id names**

**Chameleon= Cammie**

**Duchess= Bex**

**Bookworm= Liz**

**Peacock= Macey**

**Smirk= Zach**

**Greekgod= Grant**

**Smartman= Jonas**

**Stronghold= Nick**

**A/N IM GONNA DO THE AIM AT THE END INSTEAD OF THE BEGINNING OK?**

**CH7**

" What happened?" asked Grant.

" I fought 5 people without yawls help." and got back on Flash and rode off. They were all shocked But I didnt care I was shocked cause they didn't here me yelling in the forest I was putting Flash up and caring his wounds when I herd Bex looking for me I put up Flash he was done and got on Stripes and ran out. She saw me and yelled " Cameron if you don't come here right now your in a Heep of trouble!". I didn't care I was still mad about earlier. I could of gotten tacken away. I stop right near the pool and looked into Zach eyes and said " Get on." He did and I started to ride. I said" I cant believe y'all. Y`all didn't here me I could of gotten captured. But y'all didn't care."

" Yess we do care about you Cammie."

" Then show it." I led him to the barn and he got off and I got off of stripes put him up. He tried to hug me but I left to the house and went to my room. Locked the door and took a 5 min shower exactly. Changed and went to spy on my Friends. They were in the living room. Zach said" Shes so mad at us."

" Why?" said Liz

" She said "I cant believe y'all. Ya ll didn't here me I could of gotten captured. But y'all didn't care." And I said Yes we do Cammie then she said "show it." so we have to show that we care guys or else shes is gonna avoid us for the rest of the summer." Zach said I went down stairs looked at them and went to grandma and she told me to show them there rooms. I said " Follow me." Liz tried to speak but I said "don't even try" my rooms this one Liz this ones yours, Bex this ones yours, and Macey this one is yours and y'all share a bath room I have one of my one in my room and don't even try to in lock it I had Joe put on locks that He and I can only un lock and you also need a pass code that nobody knows except me and him. Now come on boys." We went up stairs and I said " Jonas that one is yours, Grant that one is yours, and Zach here is yours. There is you bathroom." I went down stairs to see Liz trying to crack my room. " Liz what did I say I love you girl but don't even try ." I shoved her into her room Opened mine and got on Aim.

**NOW AIM**

**Chameleon has logged on**

**Duchess has logged in**

**Peacock has logged in**

**Bookworm has logged in**

**Bookworm: I`m so sorry Cammie**

**Duchess: Me 2**

**Peacock: Me 3 **

**Chameleon: How didn't y'all here me screaming?**

**Bookworm: I herd a yelp that was fading**

**Chameleon: O ok I wasn't mad at Liz or Jonas cause they cant fight that good but y'all othere 4 can**

**Duchess: I know we will be more careful next time okay?**

**Chameleon: Fine but I will be mad at the othere ones Intel they say sorry tho**

**Peacock: Kay now open your door**

**Chamelon: Nah **

**Duchess: Liz**

**Chameleon: Don't even try I`ll put on a burn if you do **

**Bookworm: sorry Bex but Cammie wins**

**Duchess: Ugh**

**Duchess has logged of**

**Peacock has Logged of**

**Bookworm has logged of**

**Smirk has logged on**

**Greekgod has logged on**

**Chameleon: wheres Jonas**

**Greekgod: tryin to unlock your door**

**Chameleon: I wouldnt I put on the burner**

**OWW WHAT THE HECK CAMMIE**

**Smirk: hahahaha that has to hurt**

**chameleon that now teaches you a lesson and don't try the vents either cause there are locks to that I control **

**Smirk: man you ruin the fun**

**Chameleon: and the windows**

**Greekgod: dang it**

**Chameleon: I'm still mad at y'all by the way**

**Smartman has logged on**

**Stronghold has logged on**

**Smartman: gosh Cammie that hurt**

**Chameleon: then don't try**

**Stronghold: I'm sorry Cammie will you forgive me?**

**Chamelon :Yes**

**Greekgod: What you will forgive him and not your fake bro?**

**Chameleon: Yes because he said something that y'all didn't**

**Smirk: im sorry Gallagher girl**

**Smartman: Me 2**

**Greekgod: Me 3**

**Chameleon: Its okay but I wasn't really mad at you Jonas cause you cant fight**

**Smartman: alright!**

_**A/n I DID IT!**_

_**Shelbygoode**_


	9. Chapter 9

CH8

I woke up to Just Dance by Lady Gaga (aka Bex is calling). I pulled the phone away from my ear, because knowing Bex…..you would.  
"Cameron Morgan get up now!"

"I`m up!" and I cancelled the call before she could get even more mad! I got dressed (Yes Macey approved) and climbed through the window to set up the alarms and went to go to the horses.  
Flash, my great stallion horse , was ready to ride, so I gave him/her a pat on the head , said some comforting words, and got on. Sadly Grant was outside so I went over to him and he hoped on behind me and we went around the track a few times and let's say we had to stop early because of Grant….Then we went back and I was getting all the saddles and harnesses off of Flash. "Hey Grant, do you want to learn how to saddle up your own horse and ride on by yourself?"

" YESS!" He exclaimed and started jumping up and down, oh dear god! "Okay Grant, you need to be calm or the horse will run away."  
"Okay, wait HEYY!"I laughed at him as I showed him how to saddle and harness a horse and he got on.  
I got on flash and we rode up to the house and saw everybody out side. "Meet us at the barn." I  
told them. They did and I got down and I asked "Do yawl want to learn how to  
saddle a horse and ride one?" They nodded yes. I told them to meet us at the bar ( because that is where all the horses are) pulled Macey to Daisy, Nick  
to Blaze, Bex to Diamond, Grant was already on Taffy, Liz to Angel, Jonas to  
Coco, I was on Flash ( she is a girl), and Zach to Mystery. I showed them how  
to saddle and harness they rode along with me.

AFTER THE RIDE

We all agreed to go swimming :D SO we went to put on our bathing suites and went swimming at the lake over by the house, yes it was clean global warming hasn't affected us here ;) We all played games and acted like kids in grade 3, we also teased each other and Grant, and well…..he is a kid at heart, After we dried off and got dressed we had lunch, chicken (Macey had salad *insert rolling eyes here*).  
We decided to watch Letters to Juliet, yes a chick flick, and they guys didn't want to but we 'convinced' them, well Liz convinced them….  
We were about to click 'play' when there was a knock on the door, guess who?

…..guess

…still waiting for your guess….

ERIC!

Wait for it…..3…2…1…BEEP BEEP BEEP! I turned on the alarms and he got blasted, we finished the movie and went on AIM.

here we go for aim

Chameleon has logged on

Duchess has logged on

Bookworm has logged on

Peacock has logged on

Smirk has logged on

Greekgod has logged on

Smartman has logged on

Stronghold has logged on

Smirk: hey Cam during the movie why did you look at your watch

Chameleon: because Him was at the door

Stronghold: oh

Duchess: yea

Peacock: how was every bodies ride on there horse

Greekgod: good(e)

Duchess: fine

Smartman: Awesome

Bookworm: bumpy

Smirk: mystery

Stronghold: Goode

Peacock: fine

Chameleon: everybody should know mine

Duchess: yea we do

Chameleon: who wants to go to the mall tomorrow

All of the girls: Me!

All of the boys: NO!

Chameleon: I`ll make it fun We play hide in seek there the 1st team to lose  
has to go to every shop that team wants to go without complaining

ALL in a unison :Deal

**A/N DOSE ANY ONE KNOW THE STORY OF WHEN CAMMIE IS A DANCER AND I THINK ANNA AND ZACH ARE BOY FRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND AND THEY GO SEE HER PREFROM AND DONT KNOW ITS HER? I READ IT WHEN I DIDNT HAVE A ACCOUNT. IF YOU KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED PLEASE TELL ME! AND THANKS BEATA!**

**ShelbyGoode**


	10. Chapter 11

CH9

Cpov

today is the day for the game! The girls a gonna win. we got dressed and headed out there.

" We meet here if we get compromised." I said

"We all have on our coms unit on?" asked Jonas

" yes ." we said. and we started. Macey and I went to Aero to get dressed. Then we bought wigs and colored contacts. we saw Bex and Liz they looked different. we went to go the candy store and I saw...

Grant!

" Grant you have been compromised. Green jacket, black hair, Blue eyes, Khaki jeans, sitting at the pizza place." I said.

" Dang it." he said and went to sit at our table. Macey and I split up and I went to go to hot topic.

" Liz you have been compromise. Red hair, Blue eyes, Blue jacket, skinny jeans, over at Aero." spoke Zach

" Ok." she said I started to walk around initial I saw Nick flirting. Then I saw Macey right there coming towards me and then she got mad!

" Nick you have been compromised. Brown hair, Green eyes, Black jacket, Blue jeans, Right next to the make up section flirting." Macey spoke.

" Oh crap." nick said He saw us and looked at Macey with sad eyes. She turned away. He left to go to the table. I started to walk and then...

" Macey you have been compromised. Blond hair, Brown eyes, Pink jacket , Skinny jeans, at the phone store." Said Jonas.

" Dan git." she said Now its Bex, Jonas, Zach ,and I. Uh oh. Now its Bex and I walking tougher and then I saw Jonas. I showed it to Bex and she said.

" Jonas you have been compromised. Black hair, Blue eyes, Green jacket, Khakis, Sitting on a bench."

" aww man." He replied. Now we splited up and then I was getting some ice cream when...

" Bex you have been compromised. Red hair, Green eyes, Black jacket, Skinny jeans, Eating pizza."

" Shoot." she replied.

" Now its just you and me Gallagher girl." Zach said

" Yes it is Blackthrone boy." I said now I was enjoying my ice cream when I saw Zach talking to a girl who was holding up a poster of male modeling. The girl kissed him and I had it.

" Zach you have been Compromised. Blond hair, Green eyes, Blue jacket, blue jeans, Being asked to be a male model and got kissed." I said he turned around but I was gone.

" Oh shoot." He said I took off my wig and My contacts. I went to the table and then I passed it. Zach followed me but Grant stopped him and then he said.

" Dude why did you kiss that girl?"

" I didn't she kissed me."

" Dude don't do that again you do you die."

" Why would I? I love Cammie." he said and ran after me.

He found me walking and stopped me. " Why?"

" I didn't she kissed me I swear. I would never I love you just you."

" Ok I believe you. I love you too." The gang met up with us and then we headed to Victoria's Secrete

**sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes my beta is testing still :( hurry beta so that my stories are beater! **

**ShelbyGoode**


	11. Chapter 12

ch10

CPOV

****

Chameleon= Cammie

Duchess= Bex

Bookworm= Liz

****

Peacock= Macey

Smirk= Zach

Greekgod= Grant

Smartman= Jonas

Stronghold= Nick

CPOV

Today we are Packing to go back to Gallagher and Blackthorn. I know its a week early but oh well. We are now finshed and we are hanging out with each other. Zach and I are walking and he said

" Cammie, I love you. I want to be with you when we are going to the C.I.A. or M16 whatever. But I want you to have this ring to make sure we will be tougher when we grow up."

I said " Zach I would love to have this ring." We kissed and We headded back to the gang. We all had rings it was cool.

**Chameleon has logged on**

**Duchess has logged in**

**Bookworm has logged on**

**Peacock has logged on**

**Smirk has logged on**

**Greekgod has logged on**

**Smartman has logged on**

**Stronghold has logged on**

**Chameleon: Hey whats up guys**

**Greekgod: Nothing much sis ya'll**

**ALL IN UISION: Nothing getting ready to get back to school**

**Stronghold and Bookworm: We are having a exchange**

**Chameleon: No way**

**Duchess: Awesome**

**Peacock: I get to spend time getting followed by 8th graders great**

**Stronghold: Don't worry honey I will get them of of you way**

**Peackok: Thanks**

**Smirk: I will make sure nobody looks at my Gallaghergirl**

**Chameleon: Why thank you**

**Greekgod: Same here for my British bombshell**

**Duchess: Aww**

**Smartman: I will blackmail any one who looks at my Lizzy**

**Bookworm: Thank you Joey**

_**THANK YOU FOR READING IF YOU DID! THERE IS NO SQUEL FOR THIS SORRY IT SORTOF GOES INTO EXCHANGES AND MISSION I DONT KNOW SORRY!**_

**Shelbygoode**


End file.
